kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Spanish War of Reconquista (2061)
The Spanish War of Reconquista was a series of conflicts in the Iberian peninsula involving the nations of Spain, Portugal, Galicia and Catalonia. It began on April 27th, 2061 after Santiago Abascal, the Spanish Prime Miniser, declared war on Portugal, Catalonia and Galicia. Abascal named the conflict as "the Spanish War of Reconquista", citing similarities with the expulsion of moors during the middle ages. Abascal's casus belli was mostly fundamented by the Portuguese coup d'etat that had occured some months earlier, stating that the coup was illegitimate and that having an egoist nation as neighboor would pose a serious threat for Spain. For Catalonia's case, he cited a document from the Xenomorph Conspiracy Group in which Carles Puigdemont (the Catalan leader) was revealed to be a xenomorph. Finally, he justified Galicia's invasion by saying that they had betrayed Spain by breaking off decades ago, and that this was an excellent opportunity to restore the Spanish motherland's honor. The war would end relatively quickly with a resounding Spanish victory despite intervention from both the Egoist Internationale and Xenomorph-aligned countries. This was one of the lasts conflicts of the Great Cold War and it was one of the main contributors to the beginning of World War III. Background Second Spanish Civil War A couple decades ago, between 2008 and 2010, the Second Spanish Civil War occured. The civil war began after a continuing period of instability in the country, with the local governments of Catalonia and Galicia declaring independence of Spain. The Republic of Portugal had been proven to have supported the rebels, specially the Galiciain ones, although their government officially denied any involvement. Basque nationalists also took the chance to rebel against Spain, although they'd be crushed with help of the local government and the Civil Guard. The war left several grudges between Spain and the new countries, with tensions building up further and further in the coming years. Catalonia had been specially hostile towards Spain due to border disputes in the autonomous community of Valencia. Hostilities became specially severe after Santiago Abascal won the elections in Spain and after the reveal of Catalonian president Carles Puigdemont being a xenomorph by the Xenomorph Conspiracy Group. Therefore, the tensions that had built up between Spain and its neighboors for the past decades were a main contributor to the beginning of the Spanish War of Reconquista. Portuguese coup d'etat On January 1st, 2061, an egoist leader who goes by the name Dinis Carvalho launched a coup d'etat in the Repubic of Portugal. Dinis Carvalho was a prominent general in the Portuguese Army, and a member of the United Egoist People's Party of Portugal. He was considered the first LGBTQ person to have raised this high in the Portuguese military, since he identified as genderfluid from a young age. As Dinis had gained influence within the Portuguese Army's rank, he was able to overthrow the incumbent government. He would go on to establish an Egoist state with the backing of the Egoist Internationale, banning elections and changing the national flag. This would inmediately increase tensions with Spain, an openly anti-egoist country. Tensions began to specially increase in March following a border conflict between the two countries where the Spanish civil guard fired against a contingent of portuguese forces that had allegedly entered Spain illegally. The situation would continue to worsen in the following weeks, finally resulting in Spain declaring war on the Egoist Union of Portugal. Course of war Aftermath Reactions